Suffering Amnesia
by jhonnyb
Summary: A very loong one shot, Disclaimer; I don't own Sonic and his friends, Knuckles always up to his tricks. Read and find out, Sonamy


**Amnesia**

I open my eyes to a blurry world, and immediately have to close that again, after about five minutes I find the will to peel my eyelids open once again.

"Ahh, good afternoon Miss. Rose, I'm glad to see you're finally awake." A man in a white coat walks in to a room, a room that is very white with grey areas, that's when I knew I had been in a hospital, I'm what other building in the city shows so little interest in interior decor than a hospital. So that answers the question of where, now why.

"What happened?" The man, an orange possum, looked up from his clip board and through his glasses at me.

"Miss, three months ago you were in a fatal accident, one that **should** have killed you, but thanks to the fact that you were able to get here so quickly, and our medical experts, we were able to keep you in a coma, and not to worry we contacted your loved ones as soon as you opened your eyes." Okay that almost explains it, but just adds more questions like who saved me, who was just contacted, and who am I?

"Excuse me can I ask you something?" He gave me a look that said 'You have my undivided attention', "What, what is my name?" His brow furrowed into a worried line.

"You are Amy Rose." He replied.

"Who did you contact, who saved me, who are my loved ones, who is my mother, who is my father?" Time to get some answers, clearly I have to do the work, this guy just can't get the hint that I'm confused about everything about myself at the moment.

"Miss Rose,- d-do you remember anything, anything at all?" Really? Honestly what kind of question is that, if I can't remember who my own mom is, do you think I know anything else, I just sighed.

"No." I replied simply. He frowned a little.

"Miss Rose, Y-" He was interrupted by someone yelling behind the door, before it flung open and a whirl of colour and bodies exploded into the room, one was coming at me at a very fast pace, I barely noticed the doctor leave.

"Amy!" A smiling blue hedgehog shouts before hugging the death out of me.

"Uhh, hey." I reply supremely confused, I just looked at the blue capsule of beauty, until an identical green one joined him in my line of sight.

"Now Amy, you just woke up, and we're happy, but let's wait a little before you start begging for his hand in marriage!" I inevitably giggle as the green hedgehog swings his arm around the blue hedgehogs shoulders, winks at me, and laughs at the blue hedgehogs increasingly red face, I then give a little girlish yelp as he bends down and give me a loud and slobbery smooch on the cheek, the annoyed looking blue hedgehog then turns to me, and bends down so he can speak to me in a more intimate atmosphere.

"I'm just glad you're alright Amy, and I'm so sorry, I will never forgive myself, God Amy if you would have died-" he choked on his words looking to sad to continue, and just touched his forehead to mine and closed his eyes.

"Uhm, it's cool I guess, but if you all don't mind telling me your names, uhh." I said awkwardly backing away from the blue hedgehogs touch and looking at everyone else, the excessive chatter died down quickly as everyone turned to me with frowns on their faces.

"You, you don't remember us? You don't remember.. me?" I turn back to the blue hedgehog who had spoken, frown and shake my head slowly, immediately wishing I hadn't from seeing the heart break look flash through his eyes, I felt bad but I still needed answers, plus it's not like I could take it back anyway. "Uhh I'm Sonic." Sonic, the blue hedgehog, who had been doing most of the talking said to me, then turned to the others and said, "Guys I'm uh goin' on a run okay?" His voice cracked at the end as he practically jogged from the room, I watched after him, confusion etched into my face.

"I'm Manic! Sonic's brother; Tails and I," He gestured to a yellow-y orange fox with two tails, "Are going to see if he is alright." The ran out of the room in the same path Sonic took. I then turned my attention to the rest of the group, which consisted of an ivory coloured bat, a golden rabbit, a red echidna, and a black and red hedgehog. The doctor then came into the room again looking worried.

"It seems due to the accident Miss Rose suffered a Major case of amnesia, now because we have just discovered this it may take one or two days, to a month, to a couple months, to a year, or even many years, to cure her of it; keep in mind though that she may not be cured at all. Do not pressure her into remembering anything, for this could cause the amnesia to be permanent. If you don't force her and let the memories come back on their own it's hopefully that she will recover fully. For now I will have to ask you to introduce yourself then leave, when you do come back to visit her again, ask her if she remembers your name and if she does, well then, we're making process aren't we?" One by one they did what they were told, the first to introduce themselves was the rabbit, a teary eyed little girl named Cream, when she left the hedgehog introduced himself, "Shadow" he said simply and left, the bat gave me a hug and called herself Rouge, the last one left was a fiery red echidna, who instead of telling me his name turned to the doctor.

"Hey Doc, do you mind I stay here for just a minute or two, I would like to speak with Amy privately, I believe it is my right being her adoptive brother and all." The doctor heard this and thought of it as a totally innocent request, smiled, walked out the door and shut it behind him. I was alone with this man, though he looked innocent enough when he gave me a small smile, then went across the room to grab himself a chair. Little did I know that the conversation we were about to have had a much more mischievous motive than what it appeared to be.

"Well Amy, I don't know if you know this, well probably not, but my name is Knuckles; and I am your adoptive brother. I heard you can't remember anything, so I decided that before they let you out of here I should tell you all the basic facts about what's going on in your life right now so you don't have to figure them out later."

"Okay."

"Let's start with relationships, the rabbit Cream, is 8 years old, she is like your little sister because you've practically been around all her life, and you love her mom. The bat is your other best friend, and Rouge is who you will usually go to for advice." I blush and think about the boys.

"Uhm what about my .. love life?"

"Ahh yes, you are very, very single X). But you do have two crushes, one on Manic and one on Shadow, due to them being so different you can't decide who to love."

"Oh... well what about the blue hedgehog?" His heart broken face kept flashing on the insides of my eye lids whenever I closed them, so I might as well ask.

"Him? Why you hate him, you always used to chase him when you were younger and one day he got so fed up and annoyed with you, he... well let's just say he said some nasty things to you. When he realized his mistake you already grew too much hatred for him, so he started to grow some for you too, that was a long time ago, so you two just plain hate each other now. Be careful though now that he knows you remember nothing he's going to lie and try to get you to fall in love with him, probably to break your heart again like he claims you broke his." Knuckles shrugged and when he heard two knocks on the door he got up, bid his farewell and left. This left me alone to work out the confusion in my head. What didn't make the most sense was if Sonic hated me, why was he the first one in the room, and why did HE seem most affected, in a negative way, when hearing about my amnesia? I sighed and realized just how tired I was. Being in a coma obviously did not equate to being asleep for a very long amount of time, plus having all of this happen only just after I woke you, well, it left me pooped! So I bunkered down and caught some shut eye.

A week passed and I was finally able to go home, some of my "friends" from before showed up to help me actually find my house, but Knuckles _insisted_ that he do it, he earned some confused looks from the others but they didn't object. I lived in a quaint little home with a rose garden out front, and a little sign outside that said "House of Amy Rose" on it and I couldn't help but think how cute it was, it even had a little white picket fence! When we went inside the door, a few feet in front of us were some stairs and in the room on my right was what looked like a living room space, it had a white carpet, a big grey lazy chair that looked so comfy you could fall asleep in it. A deep blue coach and a fireplace, the wall were the colour cream and had a slight pink tinge to it. As I walked through the rest of the house I couldn't help but think of how much it reminded me of Minnie Mouse (Disclaimer: she belongs to Disney!), so if you would just imagine her house, that's what my house looked like. "Well that looks like we got you here, so I'm going to let you settle in tonight, then tomorrow we'll go out on the town, you don't who we could run into and what memories you can find!" Smiling Knuckles waved and I waved back as he showed himself out. I then took a bath and made myself a ham and cheese sandwich, and decided to watch a movie, my DVD system was a little complex so I just prayed that I had left a DVD in the thing and pressed play, I'll have to get Knuckles to show me how to work that tomorrow, but thankfully tonight there was a movie in it and I ended up watching the Titanic, which is a wonderful movie by the way. After the movie I headed upstairs to the bathroom to brush my teeth, this was a lot hared than it seemed considering there were two tooth brushes for someone who should be living alone. At first I had just stared at them not knowing what to do, I love the colour green, but when I reached for that one I remembered the rest of my house and thought that the pink one was more my style, maybe Knuckles left his here once., I'm sure he must have been house sitting for me; I mean who else would have kept my whole house clean for three months? After the tooth brush fiasco I went to bed and doused off.

The next morning I woke to the smell of 'add water and stir' pancakes, _must be Knuckles_ I thought, how nice of him to make me breakfast. I went into the bathroom to also find his toothbrush gone and when I finished up what I thought to be my morning routine I went down stairs to indeed find Knuckles in the kitchen. He was making chocolate chip pancakes, my mouth started watering when I caught whiff of their amazing smell up close. Knuckles looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey! Glad you finally woke up, I know you are a much better cook then me but then I thought, come on who could wreck pancakes that are practically pre-made? So grab a bunch and once we've finished eating we can leave."

"Good morning to you to Knuckles, and thanks for the breakfast I don't really feel comfortable using the stove just yet. By the way, thank you for taking care of my house while I was gone, I know it must've been a pain, and also one more thank you for taking back your toothbrush, I had the hardest time last night trying to figure out who's was who's! I'm just glad I chose the right one!" I giggled and looked to Knuckles, who looked momentarily confused, then wiped the look of his face while he gave me a nervous chuckle and placed some pancakes in front of me and some in front of himself.

"Yeah, heh no problem, don't mention it!" He said, the promptly stuffed some syrupy pancake into his mouth and looked like he was in deep thought. I of course was too excited for the day and didn't think too much of this hiccup in his performance. I happily cleaned off my plate. Soon we were out and in the sunny town walking down a street, and from what it looked like; I lived about a mile away from a small town. Knuckles first brought me to a park, where I soon spotted Shadow, remembering that I had a crush on him I ran for him and gave him a tight hug and smiled up at him; he gave me a small kind of awkward smile and hugged me back lightly, and before he pulled away I took all the courage I had and gave him a kiss on the check. I know that may not seem like a lot but Shadow is a very intimidating guy! Shadow just stopped and stared at me with a WTF look on his face, and I just looked at him; but instead of being embarrassed or shy, all I could think about was the sound of hearty laughter.

"Amy, what the hell?" Shadow stated backing up a step, so we could have proper space to breathe. I turned to Knuckles confused.

"If I have a crush on him aren't I supposed to let him know by kissing him on the check?" I whispered to him so Shadow wouldn't hear, but I didn't really have to worry about that cause his attention was caught up in a book he'd been reading before we showed up. He didn't seem effected by the kiss really, but the atmosphere screamed awkward, like he knew we were there but felt super uncomfortable and wanted us to leave.

"Yes, but he doesn't know you like him it's Manic that you usually kiss and do all of the other fun flirty stuff with, quick say something so he doesn't figure it out!" He whispered back, suppressing a giggle, probably at the horrendous show I just put on for him.

"Oh... uhm... you had something on your face.." Shadow stopped pretending to read his book and looked at me with the 'are you seriously wanting me to buy this' look, Knuckles couldn't help but burst out laughing, typical my ass of a brother is no help!

"Is that the best you could do? Haha!" My brother whisper-laughed at me, I gave him a glare.

"Give me a break I just woke up from a coma!" I semi- shouted back at him. Then as fate would have it Sonic ran up to the group.

"Hey guys." He said to our group, then came right up to me and hugged me while burying his head in my neck and nuzzling it. "How are you feeling today Ames? Remember anything yet?" As I was about to reply I remembered that we hate each other and he's putting up an act. No matter how much I was blushing, or how much I wanted to giggle and hug him back. So instead I took a step back and swiftly slapped him a good one, it was strong too because his whole head swivelled to the side from the impact, he must've been totally unprepared. He put his hand up on his cheek and took a step back. "What the hell Amy?!" He looked completely taken aback.

"I hate him aren't I supposed to hit him?" I once again whispered to a giggling Knuckles. Why did Sonic look like a kicked puppy.

"What?!" Sonic screamed, it made me jump a foot in the air from the surprise. "You don't hate me!" Knuckles then jumped in and came close to my ear so Sonic wouldn't hear.

"Watch out," he whispered "This would be a perfect opportunity for him to lie to you, but don't worry, you usually don't believe his lies anyway." _Funny now that it's actually happening, I don't feel like hating him. _

"Hey guys!" We all turned to see Manic running towards us, and before I had the chance to say fives a crowd he picked me up swung me around and gave me a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Even though what he did felt normal, my giggly reaction felt unnatural.

"Hey Manic!" I yelled while giving him a tight hug back. In the corner of my eye I could see Sonic fuming, so I added a kiss on the cheek to the hug.

"Amy, what the hell is going on?" Sonic asked, angrily stepping in between Manic and I.

"Don't even pretend Sonic! Knuckles already told me we hate each other so you can drop the act." I said sassily.

"What? We don't hate each other!" Sonic shouted back, I looked at him in confusion; until Shadow spoke up.

"Rose we should find Knuckles, perhaps he is not telling you the truth."

"Don't think this isn't partly your fault I saw her kiss you both, and you didn't say anything!" Sonic shouted angrily at them, Manic was the one to respond.

"Are you kidding me? Sonic we were confused!" Shadow also retaliated saying it was Sonic's fault in the first place that I ever lost my memory. After that all three of them exploded into loud back and forth banter. I looked around for Knuckles, but he had disappeared, so I just decided to go home the arguing looked like the only way it was headed was into a fight. When I started walking home I realized I had no idea where home was and silently cursed myself for not paying attention on the way here, but fortunately it's a small town so someone ought to recognize me and point me in the right direction. I wasn't wrong, I was recognized, too much, everyone knew me and would ask me questions I didn't know the answers to, I was beginning to think I would have fared better getting in the middle of a fight between Manic, Sonic and Shadow. I started panicking, I'm in a strange place, with a bunch of people who knew me but I didn't know them, and I had no idea how to get home! I had to keep my mouth shut and bite my tongue in fear that when I did open my mouth all I could do was scream out in anger, fear, and confusion.

"Amy!" I spun around and to my relief, there was a smiling familiar face headed my way.

"Knuckles!" I shouted with a frown. "How could you leave me like that! I was afraid." The echidna immediately looked apologetic.

"Sorry Amy I thought you had wanted to hang with the guys." Why on earth would he think that?! I sighed.

"Just bring me home." I said warily. Knuckles brought me home soon after, I bid him farewell because I was tired even though it was only 5:00 the day had worn me out. Knuckles had left but soon at 5:40 I heard two short knocks on my front door. "Shadow?" I questioned as he walked inside.

"Hello, Rose." He replied, I had just remembered that I had a crush on him so I walked up to him and gave him a hug, just before I pulled away he asked, "Rose, why are you always hugging me?" I blushed bright pink, and took my hands away as fast as I could.

"Sorry." I mumbled, "But it's just the Knuckles said that I had a crush on you and Manic, but I couldn't decide who to love; so I guess I'm just trying to figure it out..." Shadow just nodded and looked at me with his deep red eyes, showing almost none of the surprise I was expecting him to have.

"Tell me something Amy, do you feel any feelings for Manic or I when you give us those hugs and kisses?" I shook my head.

"No, I mean not in the way that I think I should." I looked at my feet.

"Have you ever that that maybe you don't have those feelings for us?"

"Well, Knuckles sai-"

"Amy, it seems Knuckles has played a little trick on you." My head snapped up. "You do not have a crush on me, the only form of love that you may have for me is because I am the most fatherly figure you've got around. As for Manic, he is more your buddy and you two usually act like that. Also you most definitely DO NOT hate Sonic."

"Oh." I squeaked, looking at the ground again feeling like a total idiot.

"Don't worry Rose, Sonic and I will make sure Knuckles will learn his lesson for doing such a nasty trick." He said in a very soothing voice.

"Okay, but if Knuckles was just playing a trick, how come he kept my house so clean; why go through all that for a joke?" I asked.

"Who said it was Knuckles?"

"Well I saw his green tooth brush in the bathroom."

"You know Rose, Sonic's favourite colour is green, maybe it is him you should talk to."

"Okay." I said not really paying attention, the next time I lifted my head up to say something he was gone. I decided just to go to bed.

The next morning, I woke up to find myself alone and not even Knuckles to make me breakfast, so I just ate my cereal after my morning routine. Today I was out to find Sonic to apologize, so I went to the park; this time I remember to, well remember the way that I went yesterday and successfully made it to the park. After looking for about an hour I gave up and just sat at the bottom of an oak tree, I was dousing off when I suddenly felt a little chilly, and realized that was because instead of the warm sun there was a shadow covering my fur. I opened my eyes to find Sonic!

"Sonic." I automatically smiled at seeing him, he smiled cautiously back.

"Hey Ames, do you mind if I join you?" I shook my head happily and moved over a little so he could sit down beside me, the butterflies in my stomach stopped me from saying anything further. "So I guess since you let me sit here, Shadow really did talk to you." It was more of a statement instead of a question so I just nodded. "Listen Amy, I just ... I," He just trailed off and looked far from where I was sitting. "I miss the old the old Amy, I want my Ames back you know?" He then buried his face in his knees and sighed, I could tell he was trying to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry." It was all I could think of to say.

"It was not your fault, it's mine I should have been watching where I was going, I'm so sorry Amy I didn't see the ice." He tried to blink away the tears in his eyes but a few escaped and slipped down his cheeks, still not looking at me he quickly wiped them away. It suddenly occurred to me what happened all those months ago, how did I end up like this?

"Sonic, what happened?" I touched his shoulder, but he refused to even look at me.

"It happened late at night," he began. "There were many ice warnings, warnings but we hadn't listened, we weren't going to let anything ruin our first date."

"Wait, you and I were going on a date?"

"Yeah, after I had denied you for so long, I had given in. Oh Amy you were so happy, just seeing you smile could make a whole room light up."

"Tell me about the date."

"We had the most wonderful time. I took you ice skating on a pond I found a few summers ago in Woody Hollows (It's a forest)."

"I think I remember, Peacekeepers Pining Pond, right?"

"Heh yeah, the three P's."

"Who came up with that name anyway?"

"It was Cream she thought it should have a unique name just like us."

"Oh, alright now go on with the date."

"This was your first time ice skating, Amy oh Chaos, you were so beautiful, you turned and slid across the ice as if you had been doing it your whole life. We spent till dark just playing around, but soon it was time to go. On the drive home you favourite song came on ... a-and you were singin' along to it you know? And I just couldn't stop lookin' at you Amy, I just couldn't! That when I started losing control, Amy you never screamed once, you put your full trust in me; you knew I would never let you get even a scratch. But oh Amy it happened so fast, even for me, I just couldn't protect you in time, and by the time I even figure out it was t-to late..." He couldn't finish his sentence, he curled up with his head between his knees, squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip too hard to keep from full out bawling right there. He sucked a deep breath in, "Oh Amy, I am so sorry!" He still refused to look at me!

"Tell me why you denied me for so long, tell me why you only agreed to the date now."

"Because, I need to feel like I'm in control of myself, and whenever I'm around you all of that goes flying out the window! I can't think straight, I don't eat right, and I stutter non-stop. I'm supposed to be the cool confident cat, but being around you has always turned me to mush! And now she isn't even here! She's been replaced by someone who doesn't even know my name." Ouch, that hurt.

"Sonic, guilt has over ridden you, you just need to clear your head, and I forgive you."

"Of course you forgive me, I don't remember a day in your life when you weren't willing to forgive me, ready to jump into my arms, lay down your life for, me, you were always there for me Amy, and then suddenly you weren't; and it shattered me."

"Did she love you, is that why you are so sad?" I couldn't help but want to cry for him, I wish I could be that old Amy he misses so much.

"Yeah, she did." He relied simply; he never once looked in my direction instead choosing to look at one of his sneakers.

"Sonic, did you love her back?" He looked up at me then, I could feel his warm breath on my cheeks.

"Yes, I do." We sat there a moment and looked in each other's eyes, when he started to lean forward I backed away.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I can't be the old Amy for you Sonic. I'm sorry things could be like what they used to, but I'm trying so hard, I want things back to normal too, the doctors said it was such an unpredictable amount of time, before I was to get my memory back if at all. I'm just... sorry." I got up and ran home, when I glanced behind me I saw Sonic standing up with his arm outstretched but not finding the will to actually follow after me, when he sat back down again.

**3 YEARS LATER**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and smiled, I ran downstairs to find Sonic in my kitchen, he has been doing that for a while, coming to my house early in the morning just to make me breakfast. As I walked toward him a soft smile spread itself rightfully across my muzzle. "Good morning Sonikku!" I sang, bits of my memory, like the nick name I had called him from my past, having been coming back and as more time passes my memory is coming back more and more frequently. He set the plates on the table.

"Good morning Ames." He smiled when I hugged him and gave me a light kiss on the lips. Sonic and I have been dating for two years now, it was the day after that fateful one three years ago, when he came to my house and promised to try and help me get my memory back, and if I couldn't to try to help me get accustomed to life as I knew it. Over the years my love for him grew stronger and stronger, he would stick by me through the times I struggled and got frustrated always saying that, _'Everything you're not, makes you everything you are.' _I would repeat this in my head every night, Everything I am not, makes me everything I am. And every night before we said goodbye I always asked him.

"Promise you'll take my hand, as tomorrow comes, we'll go on." He would always give me that smile that belonged nowhere but on his face, took my hand and kissed me lightly, for my birthday he got that saying engraved on a gold heart shaped locket, which had an old picture of him and I on the night of our first date, and on the other side was a picture of us with all of our friends from my new life I was still adjusting to. Sonic never gave up hope, and because of that I will never give up hope, one day, it may not be today and it may not be tomorrow, but one day I will have all off my memory back, we will live a full life, and I will be there to enjoy it with everyone else, because I have my love, and he has me.


End file.
